Homeward Bound
by UnicornBuddha
Summary: This is a standalone fiction, not connected to We All Fall Down. What happens after Fang and Vanille wake up? How do the former L'cie live an every day life? It's all been done before, but this is my take on it. Rated T until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Homeward Bound**

by ~Nosferin

Chapter 1.

A tremor in the earth resounded throughout the entirety of Gran Pulse. Cracks in the earth appeared, and a low thrumming of the deepest bass sounded throughout the lower world. Cracks trailed across the earth and made their way up the glistening crystal pillar towards Cocoon. Within the inner core of the pillar, the two crystallized heroes began to awaken from their slumber. Chips of the crystal cages they slept within began to fall away to the floor of the pillar. A hand twitched from its still state as the first statue chipped away.

In Oerba, the inhabitants and survivors of Cocoons evacuation had made a home for themselves. Staying true to the original feel of the village, they only renovated to bring it back to its former state. Luckily a few historians had come to stay, and managed to help with the renovations. People began to make their stay within the houses, and lush wildlife came back to the village in the form of colorful flowers, just as Vanille and Fang had once described on the former L'cie's journey.

One of the few houses uninhabited was that of Vanille and Fang. The former L'cie had all managed to reinvent the look and feel of their home to what the two had described as they stayed there on their journey and held the home for if they should ever wake up from their crystal slumber. One such L'cie was one Lightning Farron. She had volunteered to stay within the home as her new place of dwelling, making sure it was kept up with for the two heroes.

On the day the tremors began, Lightning had been walking home from making her scouting rounds. The military had been scarce, and she was now promoted to highest ranked aside from Amodar, whom she was happy to see had survived The Fall. No longer did she have to take direct orders, but she still found it a bad habit of calling him "sir." One such occasion he had suggested she take the day off. Asking if he was sure, "Sir?" In which he replied with a, "Farron of all the people to be in our rank, you are the only one who can't get out of that nasty habit!"  
It was all in good humor, however she couldn't see what was so funny.  
She wouldn't be the first to admit, however, that she had lightened up since the whole L'cie ordeal was over. Knowing her sister was safe from the hospital and being taken care of by Noel. While she was a little sad to find that Snow was MIA, she was glad to know that Serah was fine and settled down. In her sisters words, "He did what he could. That's all I can accept..."

Lightning fell out of her train of thought as she felt the ground shake. Gripping the side of the house some as she looked up, she noticed a gleaming in the sky not far from where the Crystal Pillar stood. Gasping some, she didn't notice her comm beeping until it began to vibrate for the second time in her pocket. Pulling it out, she didn't even check the ID as she answered.

"Serah. Do you see that too?"

On the other side of the phone she could hear the oblivious confusion from her sister. "...How did you know it was...never mind. Claire, what is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. It's coming from the pillar..."

"Claire...You don't think it's."

Closing her comm, she made her way swiftly towards the back of the house. Getting onto her velocycle, she raced away towards the crystal pillar, not realizing that she was gripping the handles until her knuckles where white.

Serah grunted some and huffed, staring at her comm before looking over to Noel, who was pouring himself some coffee. "She hung up on me..."

Noel looked up calmly and raised a brow before smiling, "I think they're back."

It was hard for Serah to stay mad, and considering the situation, she was growing more excited by the minute. "Should we go out to meet them?"  
Noel shook his head. "Let Light handle this. It could probably just be a false alarm for all we know..."

As Lightning pulled up to the pillar she had barely put her velocycle in park before she was off and racing towards the crystal mass. Looking up, she could feel the tremors growing stronger and then slowly weakening before coming back in full force.

"It's like a heart beat..." She mused to herself before looking at the ground. Cracks in the earth snaked out like webs from the pillar, stopping not far from where she was standing. She furrowed her brows before a small gasp escaped her and she began to trace the cracks back towards the pillar. Trailing her way around the side, she finally came to a small opening and peered in. She could barely see anything inside.  
In irritation, she pulled out her gunblade and chipped away at the crystal, breaking through to make a larger opening before sheathing her blade again. As she crawled through, she looked around, barely twitching as a few stray shards fell away from another tremor. As she reached the middle, she came to a larger cavern. The core of the pillar.

Shuddering from a sudden cold that the crystal emanated, she took in the surroundings before her piercing blues came across something in the middle of the room. She felt goosebumps form across her skin as she took in the sight of Vanille sitting on her knees, leaning over the form of an unconscious Fang. Vanille looked up, and her eyes widened as she gasped. "LIGHT!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for the positive feedback everyone! Here is chapter two. I'm sorry that these chapters are so small. Enjoy!_

"LIGHT!" Vanille looked worried; panicked even. Beside her, Fang lay comatose. Lightning made her way over quickly, deciding to ask questions later. Kneeling, she took Fang's wrist and checked for her pulse. It was faint and slow. She was pale compared to her usual tan complexion and Lightning's blood ran cold at the realization. This mighty warrior was dying. She did not hesitate then to take the woman up in her arms and stand. She was surprisingly light despite her muscle tone.

"Vanille. Come on. We're getting you two back to Oerba."

The younger woman nodded and followed swiftly as the exited the pillar. As they made their way outside, the tremors shook more violently in a steady pulsing motion. Shaking some, Lightning looked up to the pillar and squinted against the gleaming sun. The pillar was cracking.

"Light...without us, it won't hold..."

At the sound of Vanille's voice, Light took in a shaky breath and looked down to the short woman. "Let's hope it holds long enough for us to get away from it."

Vanille shook her head and looked up with her bright green eyes, her hair bouncing against her shoulders some. "It will shatter..."

As they made their way back to the village, Serah and Noel came to meet them. Serah clapped a hand over her mouth at the sight of an unconscious woman in her sister's arms. "Is that...Fang?"

Vanille made her way over and hugged Serah before nodding, "We need to get to your infirmary. I can help her there. I also need help from any healers you have!" Serah nodded and lead the way to the infirmary quickly, making sure to bring to attention the dire situation to the other healers. As Lightning made her way inside, she set Fang down gently on one of the beds, her limbs shaking from anticipation and nerves. As she stood straight, she looked over to Vanille.

"What did you mean it would shatter?"

Vanille stopped what she was doing and looked over to Lightning. Her eyes full of regret. "Without us, the foundation will crack... It will shatter...and be no more. I'm sorry Light."

Shaking her head, Lightning walked over to the door and looked out to where her former home was held in the sky. "...As long as you two are ok. That's all that matters now."

Night quickly came as the healers and Vanille worked carefully on trying to get enough nutrients into Fang to keep her stable. Vanille had explained that it was time for her to wake, but not Fang. Because Fang was stubborn, however, she woke earlier than planned, and it sent her into shock. This was the reason for her comatose state. "Even if she is strong, her body can't handle the struggle."

Throughout the night, Lightning insisted on staying. Vanille found it sweet and agreed that it may help Fang recover. Serah had showed up later, bringing food for everyone. She had never seen her sister look so worried before, and smiled as she pulled Vanille to the side at one point. "Vanille...at some point...do you think you could tell me about those two in detail?" Vanille giggled and leaned against the wall to take a moment to compose herself. "Those two never got along during the journey until towards the very end. They never showed any signs of liking each other really. This is as new to me as it is you."

Serah nodded and looked over, studying the older pinkette before sighing and hugging Vanille. "I'm so glad you two are home." Vanille blushed and found herself a bit at a loss of words. Hesitating for a moment, she finally wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and smiled. "It's good to be back Serah."

Morning came slowly and Lightning found herself still awake, her hand entwined with Fangs as she stared at the woman's face. Her brows were furrowed with worry. Her sister had brought her some more comfortable clothing to change into some time the night before. That morning, Serah came in with a thermos of coffee and breakfast as she sat beside her. "How is she?"

Lightning took some coffee and let out a shaky breath of exhaustion. "She's doing better... but still no signs of waking." Dark circles wrapped her usually gleaming eyes. They looked dull and empty.

Serah studied her sister before taking a sip of her own cup. "I've never seen you so worried...The only other time was probably when I got very sick..."

Lightning looked over to her sister and her gaze softened. She then looked back to the warrior before her and squeezed her limp hand gently. "...Serah...I care about her. More than I want to admit even. We never got along during our journey, but towards the very end...I saw something in her."

Serah smiled and took another sip of her coffee before standing to go over to check her vitals. She had been studying as a nurse since waking up, and the lessons proved useful. "I know. I can tell from the way you look at her. You stand in the kitchen and stare at that pillar every day. I guess now I don't have to worry about my sister dying from a broken heart...that is if..."

"Please don't finish that sentence, Serah."

Serah sighed and nodded, turning to look at her sister. "Claire. She'll wake up. She held up Cocoon for Etro's sake..."

Lightning nodded and looked back to her hands, closing her eyes. "I hope you're right." Serah sighed and walked over, kissing her sister's forehead before picking up the now empty thermos. "I'm going to go back to the house. Try to get some rest at some point, sis..."

As Serah left, Vanille passed by and made her way in to check her vitals and every thing else. "She should be stable for now. Light...you should go sleep. I can watch over her. I'll give you a call if something comes up. Noel gave me an extra comm in case I needed it."

"Maybe you're right..." Lightning stood slowly and shook. Her limbs were weak from staying awake all night. Looking down to Fang, she leaned over and kissed the woman's forehead. "You better wake up soon..." Vanille smiled softly and held a giggle in for their sake. "Sleep well Light..."

With a nod, Lightning exited the infirmary and headed back to her home. Vanille sighed and looked down at Fang, shaking her head some. "Come on Fang... come back to us."


	3. Chapter 3

**[[Author Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter out guys. I am also this is so short. Let it be known that this story is by no means over. This is merely the arc that starts it all. I've been so preoccupied with researching the various Slenderman series around the web for some friends and a blog that I'm working on.**

**I also want to say thank you so so so so much for all of the positive feedback. I love you guys so much for giving me encouragement. I'm glad to know you all enjoy this story. I hope you can continue being patient with me. Without any further ado. Enjoy the chapter.]]**

Five months had passed without so much of an improvement. Fang was still in a coma, Noel had decided that he needed to move. He couldn't sit around and ground himself enough to stay, and so he left to another time, hoping to find someone else to help in their endeavors. Sarah had been sad to see him go, but she was fine otherwise. Vanille had kept her company, and the two were as comfortable as ever with each other. The best of friends even.

Lightning kept herself busy with work, but managed to visit Fang every day in the Infirmary. One particular day, she had been sitting, holding Fang's hand. She heard a knock at the door and looked up, her dull eyes gazing over the tall figure in the doorway. Walking closer, she noticed he was tall and lithe, a mop of silver/white hair slightly hiding blue eyes. Standing slowly, Lightning noticed he was taller than she, but she shuddered, recognizing him immediately.

"Hope...You've grown." Hope smiled some, his voice had deepened since, "It's good to see you too, Light." Looking over to Fang, he sighed. "Stubborn as always." Lightning scoffed at that, her own way of laughing, and looked as well. "I'm going to punch the shit out of her when she wakes up..."

Hope looked back to the woman incredulously. "Payback for making you worry huh?" He had always been able to read Lightning. She looked up at him and spared a small smile, "Something like that." Holding out his hand, Hope held something in his hand. Opening his fingers to reveal that it was Fang's purple necklace. "We found this in the pillar. We figured we would find what we could before it disappeared."

Lightning took it gently and stared at it before turning to sit down on the bedside. Leaning down, she reached around to latch the necklace back onto Fangs neck. Sparing a moment of weakness, she stroked her cheek and forehead gently. Hope looked away, giving them a moment before the ground shook. Walking over, he looked out the window and to the sky. "It's starting."

Lightning moved over beside him and watched as Cocoon began to shatter, its remnants turning to dust and blowing away in the wind. It was a rather interesting sight to see. It almost looked peaceful; magical even.

"Bloody Fal'cie and their headache induced sleeps..." Lightning's eyes widened at the voice and turned to find Fang sitting up slowly, rubbing her head. Moving over quickly she sat down as Hope went to get the nurses. "Fang what in..."

Looking up, Fang smiled that annoying, beautiful smile of hers that made Lightning shudder to the core. "Miss me, Sunshine?" she cringes some but kept smiling. "How long was I out this time?"

Lightning sighed and shook her head, "Too long..."

Watching the woman get her bearings, she looked her over, making sure she was fine before she bit her lip. _Now or never..._ Before Fang even knew it had happened, Lightning had pressed her lips to hers and broke the kiss.

Sarah and Vanille came in quickly alongside other nurses. Vanille ran over and threw herself at Fang, smiling. "I knew you would wake up soon!" Fang grunted and chuckled, rubbing her sister's head. "What can I say, Van. Can't keep away from you lunatics..." Sarah sighed a bit as everything checked out and she walked over. Looking up, Fang noticed a smaller version of Lightning standing before her. They had only met once before, and that was in the dream world. "Told you we'd be seeing you soon, Little Farron."

Lightning smiled as Sarah moved to give Fang a hug. "Thank you so much for everything you've done Fang...Welcome home." _Home..._ Fang blinked some and looked around, seeing familiar faces around her. Lightning, Sarah, Vanille, Hope. A few were missing, but she was sure they would turn up eventually.

Fang sighed some, smiling again and looking down, "Good to be back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I have been working a lot, and usually when I get home, I'm so tired. I love that I get messages on my phone telling me someone has favorited my story. It makes my day, truly. Also, I will not apologize for Lightning being so out of character. I have a headcanon that she lets down her walls around close friends and family, especially Serah and Fang. Claire, I think, is fun loving, feisty, and I want to experiment with that premise. From this chapter on, Claire is going to be the majority, unless she is at work, and she becomes Lightning once more.**

**Again, thanks so much for reading this story. I love all of you. Enjoy.**

A week had passed since Fang had awoke from her coma. Lightning had offered her and Vanille to stay with her and Serah. As the week went by, they had fallen into a comfortable pattern with each other. Vanille and Serah usually cooked, and sometimes Serah insisted that Lightning cook dinner. She was decent at it, little to many people's knowledge.

One particular night, Lightning was doing so, and Serah and Vanille were upstairs talking in Serah's room. Fang had been trying to find work so that she didn't have to sit around the house, but had had not such luck. Walking into the house from her ventures, she sighed some. Instead of her trademark Sari, she was wearing slacks and a button up shirt, her hair in a loose pony tail.

"I swear, it's like no one has any respect for people of darker skin..." She grunted some as she made her way into the kitchen. Lightning looked over and blinked, overhearing her rambling. "What happened now?" Fang looked up and spared a look, biting her lip as she looked Lightning over. She had a little bit of flower on her cheek from whatever it was she was making. She recalled Serah saying something about Shepard's Pie that morning. She snapped out of it before remembering that she had a story to tell, and leaned against the counter, folding up her sleeves some so that she could help out with dinner. "Every where that I've gone I've gotten nothing but discrimination. You would think that people would calm down after I held a planet above their head for so long...not to mention they live on MY planet now."

Sighing a bit, Lightning shook her head before walking over to the fridge, getting out two beers and handing one to Fang. She looked like she needed it. She popped hers open as Fang did so with hers, and looked up at the taller woman, sparing a small grin before kissing her cheek. "You'll find something eventually. I'll ask Amodar if he has anything on base." Fang forgot her fluster from the kiss when she heard the offer and nearly spit out her beer, shaking her head furiously. "I am NOT working for the military..."

Raising a brow, Lightning sighed and went back to work on dinner. Fang washed her hands and grimaced. "Light...I just don't want to put up with that...It doesn't feel right to me." A finger was placed on her lips as she met icy blues. They were not cold however, and held a new warmth as they met her sage green eyes. "Fang, I know you don't like it, but at least think on it. We could probably find a position that suits you..." Stopping for a moment she then wiped the flower off the woman's lips and grinned. "And for the last time, I told you to call me Claire..."

Fang felt her lips part some in protest before closing them at the woman's request. She had never felt worthy to call the woman by her birth given name. She stood there, watching the pinkette as she cooked, occasionally asking for something from the fridge, or something cut. She murmured her name under her breath, trying it on her tongue. She loved the way it rolled. "...Claire..." The shorter woman shuddered, looking up to the Pulsian. "Hm?" Fang shook her head and smiled, "Just trying it out, Sunshine." Claire blushed and looked back down. The way Fang said her name did not produce the initial irritation she usually got from other people. It almost seemed natural.

Serah and Vanille came into the kitchen, stopping when Serah put a hand on Vanille's shoulder. They both stared, watching the two older women standing side by side, chopping, cutting, cooking, and actually talking about random things that really had no significance. Serah smiled some, and Vanille looked over to her, taking in her features. Blushing some, she looked back and smiled. Both younger girls were happy to see that their older siblings were opening up to each other. It was about time they had some happiness of their own. Serah gasped softly as she heard a small exchange from the women, "Hey, Claire. Can you hand me the knife over there?" "Mhm. Don't cut yourself." "Come on, you know me better than that." "I seem to remember you having little luck with my gunblade." "That isn't fair. It's not my familiar weapon..." "And yet you have no problems with a knife..." "Sunshine, I swear if you even compare those two things." "You're just mad because I'm right."

Serah tugged Vanille into the living room and sighed some. Vanille raised a brow and looked her over. "Serah?" she questioned with her eyes. "She called her Claire. Sis is opening up. She never lets anyone but me call her that, unless she..." Placing a hand over her mouth, Vanille grinned wider and giggled. They both knew what this could mean, and needed promptly to go back to Serah's room to gossip.

Back in the kitchen, Fang had tried some of the food to make sure it tasted ok. Claire looked over and snorted some, raising a brow. Feeling her eyes on her, Fang looked over, blinking, "What...what are you staring for?" Shaking her head, Claire leaned forward and licked the corner of Fang's mouth, causing the woman to blush deep red. "You had a bit of food there..." Shaking some, the Pulsian stared before sliding a finger over her mouth some, looking down back at the food. Smiling a little, she chuckled, looking to the woman out of the corner of her eyes, "Cheeky..." Claire smiled back, returning the look before winking, "Get used to it, Snaggletooth."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been patient with me. I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I went to Disney World for a week, and when I got back, slept the weekend away due to jet lag. By the time the week rolled around, I was swamped with work. I'm having to learn the lighting for a play that starts Friday, and it has been kicking my rear end to Valhalla and back. The next chapter may be a little late as well. I'm going to have to think of some material for the next arch. If anyone has any ideas they would like to share, I would love to hear them!**

**Enjoy!**

A new day dawned and it was time for Fang to try again in finding a job. She had dressed comfortably this time, but made sure she looked presentable. They had gone shopping not long ago to get Fang some new clothing, and she picked out a nice pair of jeans and a blue button up that complimented her style well. Vanille insisted she try to tame her hair, but all she could manage was a loose pony tail. Serah mentioned something about getting a straightener that day before leaving with the younger Pulsian in tow. Fang noticed how close the two were, and actually raised a brow, catching the way that Vanille looked at Serah. She pondered on it before shaking her head, sighing some.

As Fang poured some coffee that morning, she heard shuffling coming into the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at a mussy haired Claire still half asleep coming towards her. "Morning Sunshine." Claire grunted and walked over, leaning her head against the taller woman's shoulder gently. Fang blushed and ran a hand through her hair as she calmly sipped her morning energy. "Fang..." the voice was raspy from sleep, and sent shivers through her spine as she looked down, meeting ice blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Claire watched her in silence for a while before looking down, keeping herself occupied by messing with Fang's shirt collar. "I...I need to talk to you when you get back home ok..." Fang blinked. She had never seen the woman before her act so nervous and shy before. "Are...you ok? Is everything ok?" Claire nodded weakly before bitting her lip, "Everything is fine, Fang. I just...wanted to ask you something. Now isn't the time though. You need to get some things done." Fang watched before finishing her coffee and turned, rinsing out the cup, "No work today?" A small grunt of irritation let her know what she wanted, and a grin followed the reply, "Amodar told me to take a few weeks off...said I needed to take some time with everyone." Fang chuckled and walked over, rubbing her arms some, "Maybe he's right, Sunshine. It's been a while, and everyone needs to catch up...We need to have a get together...like old days." Claire nodded some before placing a hand on the woman's stomach, pushing gently, "Go. Do what you need to do today. I'll be here when you get back." Fang smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently before making her way out, shutting the door behind her. Claire sighed shakily and looked down, watching her trembling hands. "...I need to know now..."

Serah made her way through the isles of the supermarket and sighed some, grunting in irritation. "I can't find a single thing that could help." Vanille called from another isle, peeking her head around the corner, "Serah! Over here!" Serah blinked before making her way to the other isle, looking around as she noticed the various hair products and accessories. "Vanille...I'm not sure any of these would even do anything for Fang's hair..." she grimaced some before the other girl grinned, holding up a hair straightener. "We could always try for this." Her eyes were glinting with deviousness, to the point were even Serah felt sorry for the older Oerban. "Are...are you sure that's a good idea, Vanille? I don't think she would even sit still long enough for you to plug it into a wall..." Vanille grinned more and put the box in the cart, "I can convince her." The younger pinkette watched her closely before nodding, choosing not to ask about her methods as they continued, "It will be interesting to see her hair straight..." The Oerban chuckled and clasped her hands behind her back as she jaunted down the isle with a skip in her step, "You should have seen her back in our time. For rituals, she had to straighten her hair so that the headdresses didn't get caught in her curls. We learned that the hard way." Laughing at the image the story produced, Serah shook her head as they made it to the counter, "It must have been a sight. I'm sure Claire would have appreciated it..." Pausing, she looked up from the cart, "Vanille? Did you ever have to wear a headdress for anything?" Vanille paused and smiled softly, nodding. Her eyes looked sad, "Once...but..." for a while it almost seemed like she would confess, but she perked up again as they came to the counter, greeting the cashier. Serah blinked some before snapping out of her daze. Vanille's eyes held so much sadness in them. She wondered what could cause such a feeling in the normally optimistic girl. Maybe she would tell her eventually.

Evening had arrived as Fang made her way up to the house, she had a smile on her face and a bounce in her step as she came through the door. Shutting it behind her, she called out, letting anyone know she was back, "Guess what I got!" she practically sang as Claire poked her head out of the door. Serah and Vanille looked up from the couch and watched her. Vanille popped up and bounced over, grabbing the paper in her hand before she could protest and read aloud, "Oerba Yun Fang is scheduled for a return interview for the position of Refreshment Server at Lebreau's on Friday. Fang that's tomorrow! You got it!" Fang held a hand up and grinned, "I got an interview as bartender, but I don't have the job just yet, Nille...don't get too excited just yet." Claire crossed her arms and smiled some, watching the way the older Pulsian beamed just by her eyes, "Still, it's a step forward, and that's something to be happy about. I knew Lebreau wouldn't dare turn you down." Fang smiled and looked over to Claire before her smile faded and she looked to the younger girls, "I, um... I need to talk to Claire for a moment you two..." Serah picked up immediately on this and stood, nodding before tugging on Vanille. Fang stopped her sister softly with a hand and looked down to her, "Talk later ok?" Vanille nodded, understanding, before following Serah to her room. Fang looked back to Claire and nodded some, feeling her stomach tighten nervously. "You wanted to talk before..."

Claire had not expected Fang to remember, but the fact that she did made her heart soften. She lowered her arms and began to fiddle with the lower half of her shirt. This did not go by Fang's attention. "I...needed to ask something important..." Fang sighed and ran a hand through her hair, taking it out of its ponytail as she closed her eyes, "Claire..."

"What are we?" Fang paused, and opened her eyes again, "W-what?"

"What are we? This. What is our relationship, Fang. What are we?" Fang watched those blue eyes grow determined. They questioned with hope, and almost pleaded her to give them what they wanted. Fang opened her mouth several times only to close it again, finding a lack of words and a blank mind. She could not think. "I...what...you're gonna have to be more specific Sunshine."

"Are we together, Fang?" Fang blushed, stiffening some. "T-together?" She had never thought about the immensity of their sudden familiarity until that very question. They had flirted freely, even so much as traded sweet nothings and tender touches, as well as kisses. She had only assumed they had just accepted a relationship silently, as they accepted many things between each other. To be asked out right by the object of her affection took her off guard. She could not find a single witty come back, or a charming gesture. Claire noticed this, and found it amazingly comforting that she was the one to bring those walls down in the woman. She was, however, growing increasingly nervous as the silence continued. "Fang...please say something."

Fang shook some and closed her eyes again, lowering her head to clear her thoughts. She lifted her head and looked at the woman before her, taking in every feature. She had wanted her since they met in Palumpolum. She had wanted to know her since she witnessed her fight. She had wanted to love her since she first spoke. Now that she was being asked if she wanted that, she could not think of an immediate answer. She stuttered as she tried to answer quickly. "Claire, I...I-d-d... I" Claire made her way across the room and placed her hand on the woman's cheek, feeling how warm they had grown. She could tell she was nervous. Scared, even. She sighed and slid her hand through her hair, pulling her close to rest their foreheads together. "Fang...if this isn't what you want, then say so. I won't be mad. I won't think any less of you. I know it's rushed. I just...I want a life with you...at least...a comfortable relationship. Nothing has to be serious now." Fang found herself tearing up. Shaking, she slid her hands up to the woman's cheeks and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was gentle, caring, and almost as if she were to break if she pressed harder. Claire blushed, closing her eyes slowly, lacing her fingers in the taller woman's hair, pressing as close as possible, afraid that if she pulled away, and opened her eyes, she would disappear.

Around the corner, Serah and Vanille stood, listening to the exchange. Smiling to each other, Vanille held her the thumbs up before walking passed her, ready to give them the privacy they deserved. Serah watched a few moments longer, smiling some, tearing up for the sake of her sister, so happy that she had found someone who could ground her. She then took a moment and looked after Vanille, watching her for a moment before looking down at her hands. She bit her lip and shook some before taking a breath. "Right...now it's my turn." She followed close behind back to her room, clicking the hall light to leave it in darkness.


End file.
